Space-based communication systems are being designed and deployed by a number of different organizations. Space-based systems provide unique opportunities and problems because of the space environment. One problem is test and failure identification. This problem is particularly important to antennas because there is not usually a great deal of redundancy included in the antennas due to the size limitations.
Phased array antennas have been used extensively on-board satellites. Prior art systems have included extra hardware to perform on-orbit testing of the phased array antennas. This leads to increased launch costs and decreased payload functionality.
A significant need exists for apparatus and methods for providing more efficient testing and failure identification within a particular satellite antenna system. In addition, there is a significant need for apparatus and methods for increasing the utilization of the on-board resources of orbiting satellites through small modifications to the test strategies.